


The Swedes

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Confused Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves is underestimated, Mentioned mental institutions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Killing the Hargreeves is their mission, so they decide to investigate each sibling. But, let’s say things get a little “ghostly” eventually...Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 5 - The Swedes
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 110





	The Swedes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorite writing pieces so far for this, so enjoy! :)

Their mission was simple: find and kill the Hargreeves. Their presence would be a threat to the timeline at some point, so all of them should be removed from the equation. The Commission told them all the siblings had powers, so they decided to do a little investigation on each one before actually killing them. They had files with details about each one, but they still wanted to actually see them before putting the mission into action. After all, they had to create a different plan for each Hargreeves and everything would have to be done fast. They couldn’t risk one of the siblings talking to another and destroying their plan. 

The first one they decided to investigate was Luther. Due to his super strength, the Swedes knew he would be dangerous in body to body combat, so they had to make sure to keep a distance. They decided to watch one of his fights one night and analysed his fighting style. Yes, as long as they used some trustworthy guns, they would be ok. Just a shot to Luther’s head would be enough. 

Then, they decided to take a look at Diego. Well, they would if it was actually possible to see him. He was locked up in a mental institution and they just couldn’t walk in and ask for a visit. So, they decided on a simpler plan: they would have to break into the place in the middle of night, find Diego and kill him in his sleep. Easy like that, they only had to find a disguise to not attract too much attention from the staff and other patients.

After that, Allison was their next study case. She had a husband and worked in a beauty parlor, so it would be difficult to find her alone. Also, her powers to control someone using only her voice would be something tricky to avoid. She also could handle herself just fine in a fight, so they would have to get closer to her, attack her in a way that wouldn’t let her speak and finish the job. Maybe an attack to her house would be the best option. Her husband would only be collateral damage.

Vanya was the next one to be investigated. They knew about her powers and what happened to her in 2019, after all, she was the reason why all the siblings were in the wrong timeline now. However, she didn’t remember anything about her family or herself, so she probably also didn’t know about her powers. A strategy similar to Luther would probably be the best option.

They had Five in their list, but there was no sign of him so far. Considering his ability to travel in time, the Swedes only had to wait until he showed up. It was certain that he would as soon as they killed the first sibling, so they would think about him later.

The last sibling for them to check was Klaus. According to the files, not even Klaus himself was able to control or understand what he could do with his powers. 

They tracked him and his followers to San Francisco and decided to take a look at their target one night. All the group was sleeping and they saw Klaus a little far away from the others. Maybe they wouldn’t have a better opportunity and this would be the best way to actually put their mission in motion, Klaus was such an easy target. They slowly walked over to where Klaus was sleeping, avoiding any kind of noise. Oscar pointed his gun at Klaus, fixing his aim and preparing to shoot when Klaus started to toss and turn in his sleep, whispering something. Oh yes, the nightmares.. it was mentioned in the files about him. Oscar hesitated for a moment, looking at Axel who only nodded at him to proceed and finish that, so he turned his attention to Klaus again, adjusting the aim one more time. However, the moment he put his finger on the trigger, he noticed movement on his left and saw Otto staring at a ghost of a man involved in blue light who was looking at him with cold eyes. Then, Axel was also surrounded by a few other ghosts made of the same blue light, staring at him with anger in their eyes. That was when Oscar felt someone poking at his shoulder and he turned around to see a young man with a leather jacket and also involved in blue light, staring at him with a smirk.

“Guys, you know what to do”, the man said, showing a threatening smile. Right after he said that, other ghosts showed up behind him and ran towards the Swedes, screaming and stretching their arms to get them. Otto, Axel and Oscar just turned around and ran as fast as they could to get away from those ghosts. 

Ben let out a chuckle while Klaus finally woke up, looking at him with questioning eyes.

“Did you know you can summon and control ghosts while you sleep?”

“What?”, Klaus asked furrowing his brows. Then, he looked around and saw the ghosts disappearing as he looked at them. He also saw the Swedes running away in the distance, before asking Ben with a confused voice, “who the hell are those guys?” 


End file.
